A Super Saiyan's Heart
by FinalCloudFantasy
Summary: In a seperate timeline created by Trunks meddling with the past, Goku and Chi Chi's relationship reaches the breaking point. Young Gohan is distraught, and Goku must find love elsewhere. Maybe an old friend is what he needs. GokuxBulma.
1. Chapter 1: A Household Divided

Dragon Ball Z: A Super Saiyan's Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT, Toei, or anything else.

Chapter 1: A Household Divided

Doors slammed, and voices were raised in the Son homestead. Two adults were very angry with each other, and Gohan could barely stand it. He sat on the edge of his bed, with his knees against his chest, nervous over what might happen. His mother had always been a loud aggressive person, but never this bad. And Goku had usually been one to cower at her rage. But not this time.

When Frieza had arrived on Earth, even Vegeta and Piccolo believed the Earth was finished. But Goku appeared out of nowhere, just in time. He effortlessly defeated Frieza's forces, and then Frieza himself. King Cold, Frieza's father appealed to Goku's mercy, and Goku let him off with a harsh warning and beating besides. Ever since Goku got back home from that Chi Chi was bombarding him with complaints and accusations. At first Goku just acted afraid as usual, but Chi Chi persisted, and Goku had had enough cowering.

"All you care about is fighting and endangering my little boy! Instead of being here to support your family, you're off playing hero with all of your buddies!" Chi Chi yelled at Goku from across the room.

"Well all you care about is twiddling your thumbs while doing nothing here! You don't care about this planet, and you don't even seem to care about yourself! How can you just live out here alone, with no one to be friends with?" Goku demanded.

"I'll have you know I've devoted my life to supporting you and raising Gohan! So I'm not doing nothing!" Chi Chi argued.

"Bull shit!" Goku vented back. Chi Chi shut up for a moment. "You barely even know Gohan, or his interests. He may be want to be a scholar, but he's also a fighter. He's good at it, and he's a hero. He's done his part to keep our planet and our friends safe, but you can't seem to give a damn about things like that," Goku spoke. "I admit I haven't always been here. But in my defense, I've either been saving everyone's asses, or I was dead after saving everyone's asses."

"Don't get sanctimonious with me! This just confirms it! You have deluded yourself into believing you have legitimate excuses for abandoning your family," Chi Chi said. "I'm leaving." Goku's mouth dropped. "And I'm taking my son with me." Goku's brows furrowed. His aura began to turn gold without his realization. A burst of gold light made Chi Chi fall back against the wall in terror. Goku had turned Super Saiyan.

"You think you can just leave?! Just like that?" Super Saiyan demanded in a frightening tone. "I built this house, I planted the crops, I kept us safe, even at the cost of my own life!" Chi Chi trembled at her husband's appearance and booming voice.

"You think you can push me around because you're some super delinquent?" Chi Chi shot back, though not from a very commanding stance.

"I think you weren't always like this," Super Saiyan replied, ignoring her comment. "I love you, and I think I did since we met, even before I knew what that meant. But back then, you were fun, strong, and adventurous. You have a natural talent in fighting, and you could be just as strong or even stronger than Tien or Krillin," Super Saiyan went on. "I guess I'm saying you're not the woman I married. But I am the man you married, whether you realize that or not."

"I didn't marry a delinquent!" Chi Chi yelled back.

"Fine," Super Saiyan replied, admitting defeat. His golden power vanished, and Goku returned to normal. "But I think Gohan should have a say in his future. He deserves that much."

Gohan was already standing on the stairway, having watched the whole conversation. Tears welled up in his eyes, knowing full well what was about to occur.

"Gohan, son, what do you want?" Goku softly asked his son. Goku's heart was feeling the pain of this moment as well. "Do you want to stay with your mother, and just see me every once and a while, or do you want to stay with me.

"You both are confusing me!" Gohan spoke out loudly, his tears falling quickly now. "I don't know! I don't know!"

"This is pretty sudden," Goku admitted. "For now I'll let you go with your mother. If you change your-"

"No!" Gohan yelled. "I'm going to go stay with Piccolo! He's always there for me!"

"Piccolo!" Chi Chi boomed. "You can't stay with that monster! You-"

"Shut up!" Gohan yelled back. "You don't understand mom. Piccolo, Krillin, and the others are my family now, just as much as you two. But you just can't accept that. But they can. Goodbye for now." Gohan jumped down to the ground floor and ran through the front door. Chi Chi ran after him, calling for him to stay. But as soon as she made it outside Gohan had flown off. Chi Chi turned back to face Goku, murder in her eyes.

"This is all your fault! You're the one that did this to my angel!" Chi Chi screamed. She grabbed anything she could find in her kitchen and began hurling it one after another at Goku. "I hate you Goku! I hate what you've done to us!" Goku just took the hits, knowing most of the objects couldn't really hurt him. Goku marched forward, the rain of thrown objects just bouncing off him. His anger was written all over his face. Chi Chi wept and cowered. Goku grabbed her wrist and forced her to look him in the eye.

"I'm used to settling disputes with my fists," Goku began. "But I love you, and I don't want to hurt you, no matter what you may think of me. Get out of this house."

A few hours later, Chi Chi stormed out of the house carrying anything she might need. Her father was there to pick her up with his truck. Goku had been training outside, mostly to vent his pent up feelings. He stopped to see Chi Chi leave. He looked into Ox King's eyes. He could tell Ox King was disappointed, but that he didn't entirely blame Goku . The two drove off, without Chi Chi even turning to see her husband or her house one last time. Goku fell to his knees and wept. No matter how strong, even a Super Saiyan's heart could be crushed.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Altered Timelines

Dragon Ball Z : A Super Saiyan's Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT, Toei, or anything else.

Chapter 2: Altered Timelines

Piccolo was busy meditating in the wilderness, trying to discover which area of his ki needed most refining. They all had to be prepared for the androids' arrival.

Several Months earlier:

Piccolo, Gohan, Vegeta, and the human fighters along with Bulma waited just outside of visible range of Frieza. That monster had arrived on earth, and the warriors knew he would bring death and misery. But there was little they could do. Goku was still in space, and Vegeta and Piccolo with all their strength were still dwarfed by Frieza's immense power. It also felt like another powerful being had arrived as well. Just when all hope seemed lost, a mysterious young man appeared. The young man had spiky purple hair, and he was about as tall as Goku. He wore a Capsule Corp. jacket over a gi, and had a strange staff on his back.

"Who are you?" Piccolo demanded of the lad.

"I can't tell you that," he replied politely enough. "But I can tell you that Goku will be here any moment now."

"What? How do you know that?" Vegeta demanded.

"I can't tell you that either. Just sit back and enjoy the show," the young man replied with a grin. He jumped up to a rocky ledge where he could see Frieza up high. The others followed the man, their curiosity piqued.

"First I'll start by killing Goku's friends," Frieza told his father, a giant of a alien. "That'll get him nice and mad." Frieza began to walk forward, when Goku appeared from nowhere right in front of him. "What the-!"

"I gave you several chances to give up Frieza," Goku insisted. "But I'm really going to kill you this time."

"I'll have you know I'm quite a bit stronger than last time," Frieza explained. "I won't be beaten by you!" Frieza lunged forward with a kick, but Goku side stepped with little effort.

"That's interesting," Goku began," because I'm a lot stronger too." Frieza's eyes widened in terror. A gold aura flashed, pushing back the air around Goku. Frieza blocked his eyes from the dust and rubble blown up from the ground. He lowered his arm and quickly began thinking of retreat. 'Kame," Goku chanted, his hands cupped at his side. "Hame."

"No! I'll kill you!" Frieza exclaimed. He charged forward once again, his senses of battle all lost. He was driven by blind rage and ego.

"HA!!!" Goku yelled out as he unleashed a blue blast against Frieza point blank. Frieza's body disintegrated completely. There would be no coming back this time.

"Now that that's settled, I suggest you go ahead and leave," Super Saiyan directed towards King Cold. "I can only hold back my wrath for so long, so don't try my patience."

"I understand completely now!" King Cold answered, fear in his face. "I would like to offer you the chance to work for me though. Together we could own the galaxy unchallenged!"

"I have no interest in that kind of crap," Super Saiyan answered. "So piss off before you wear out your welcome."

"Certainly," King Cold said with a nod. He and his soldiers boarded their shop and left as quickly as they could.

"Dad you did it!" Gohan yelled out from his rocky perch. Super Saiyan looked up to see his son and friends all watching him. Goku reverted back to normal, and his friends all came to talk to him.

"How did you guys know I was here?" Goku asked, confused.

"Well we initially came here because we sensed Frieza's ki," Piccolo explained. "But then this guy," piccolo pointed to the purple haired teen," showed up and told us not to worry about. He told us you would arrive in time."

"Really?" Goku answered in shock.

"I need to talk to you, Goku," the young man said. "In private."

"Okay," Goku agreed. They walked out of hearing range of the others. "So who are you?" Goku asked.

"I can't tell you very much except that I'm from the future, and I'm here to help," he responded. "I know that sounds crazy, but my mother built a time machine and sent me here to fix the future," he explained.

"Fix the future? What's going to happen?" Goku asked.

"A scientist from the Red Ribbon army, named Dr. Gero, will create evil androids and unleash them on the world," the young man answered. "And they will kill almost everyone, including you and most of your friends."

"They kill me? How?" Goku asked.

"You contract a heart disease, making it easy for them kill you. But I have the medicine here. If you take it when you feel any chest pains, you will survive. In the meantime, you all should train for the three years between today and the androids' arrival." The young man gave Goku the medicine. "I'm sorry I can't explain very much, but at least train for a fight and take that medicine when you need to, even if you don't believe anything else I've said.

"I believe you," Goku said. "You don't seem like a liar. And you seem… similar to me somehow," Goku said, scratching his chin. The man was taken aback.

"Similar? I think you're mistaken!" Goku could tell he was hiding something, but didn't press for any more information. "I need to get going. I'll come back to help you when that time comes."

Back to the present…

Piccolo went back to meditating, when Gohan suddenly appeared.

"Mr. Piccolo! It's awful!" Gohan cried out, his tears falling like rain. The young saiyan rushed forward and latched onto his sensei.

Piccolo listened to all of Gohan's story. Was he not so good at controlling his emotions, he may have shed a tear as well.

"Gohan, you can't blame yourself for this," Piccolo insisted. "Life just isn't fair sometimes. You've always been a good kid, and your parents both know that. But they have problems with each other, separate from their feelings for you. I can't really say either one of them is mutually wrong or right either."

"But what am I gonna do, Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked, looking up into the Namek's eyes.

"You're going to get through this, like every other trial we've been faced with. Unfortunately you can't just beat this problem up. But you should probably vent your frustrations before you let them explode out on accident. I know what you can be like under pressure," Piccolo said. "So take those feelings and use them to get stronger. We'll need you against those androids to be sure," Piccolo said.

"Yes sir," Gohan nodded, his tears finally drying away for now.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: Intense Emotions

Dragon Ball Z : A Super Saiyan's Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT, Toei, or anything else.

Chapter 3: Intense Emotions

The Capsule Corp. was quiet as Bulma sat outside at a small table for two, working on her latest invention. She wasn't all that interested in the gadget, but she had to do something to keep herself from hunting down and killing Yamcha. His womanizing ways had grown old a long time ago, but it just irked her even more lately. She wasn't getting any younger, and she felt the call to wed her dream guy and have a family of her own. She had made non too subtle gestures towards Vegeta, but he either acted too embarrassed or brushed it off without care. Bulma knew she was getting to him, but she wasn't too excited. It still felt like she was settling for second best. Though second best was better than whatever Yamcha was at this point. But there was one guy that was just out of reach. Goku.

He was the nicest guy she knew, he had already proven to be a caring parent, albeit reckless, and to top it off, he was easily the strongest guy on the planet. If only Chi Chi had never entered the picture. Maybe if Bulma wasn't so terrified of Chi Chi even back at the tournament long ago, maybe things would've turned out differently. But that was just wishful thinking. Bulma knew Goku was one woman kind of guy, and she honestly appreciated that fact. Even if it did keep her from getting what she really wanted.

Just then Vegeta showed up, sweaty from his intensive training.

"Where's your father, Bulma?" Vegeta asked abruptly, breaking the ice in his usually unfriendly manner. "The gravity machine's on the fritz again."

"Nice to see you too, Vegeta," Bulma sighed. "He's probably inside his lab, as usual."

"I'll see you later then," Vegeta said before moving to leave.

"Oh, you're actually trying to be sociable," Bulma noted. "Thanks for not just leaving without a word this time." Bulma meant it, but Vegeta put his metaphorical shield back up.

"Well I wouldn't have said anything if it meant you'd keep bothering me!" Vegeta replied with a stern tone. Bulma sighed again. Who knew the prince of Saiyans would be such a good actor, she thought to herself. Bulma's eyes turned as she caught Yamcha running up to them. Vegeta scoffed.

"How's your training going?" Vegeta mocked. "I suspect no great breakthroughs."

"Cool it, Vegeta. I came here to talk to Bulma, though you might be interested too," Yamcha replied.

"What could you possibly have to say of interest to me?" Vegeta continued mocking.

"Just shut up Vegeta, and let him talk!" Bulma roared. Vegeta silenced himself. Very few beings could command him and get away with it, and Bulma was one of them.

"I just found out that Goku and Chi Chi are splitting up," Yamcha reported with a tinge of sadness. "It's a real bummer. Though I can't blame them. There was an awful lot of things they disagreed on." Bulma looked shocked, especially given her earlier train of thought. This was much sadder than she might have expected her to feel. _Goku and Chi Chi were such nice people. If they couldn't make a marriage work…_ Vegeta smirked.

"So the Super Saiyan can't even hold on to his mate, eh?" Vegeta spoke meanly. "She must have gotten sick of his third rate prowess, if you know what I mean." Vegeta was really irking Bulma now. Even Yamcha held back a scowl.

"I bet he's better than you, 'your highness'," Bulma mocked, standing up from her seat. "If you know what I mean." Vegeta scowled.

"I suppose you've had enough men in your life to know," Vegeta replied with obvious implications.

"I am not a whore!" Bulma yelled back. "But you sure are a dick! Why don't you just go away and train some more, meathead!" Vegeta was really fuming now.

"No one talks to me that way!" Vegeta threatened.

"Well my dad won't fix your stupid gravity trainer if you kill me," Bulma replied. "And then Goku will show up and kick your ass all over again!" Vegeta flexed and his aura exploded out.

"Hey guys, let's just cool down for a minute here," Yamcha pleaded. "As the Prince of Saiyans, surely you wouldn't deem a woman's insults worth even thinking about," Yamcha said, appealing to Vegeta's ego. Vegeta listened.

"For once you might have a point," Vegeta answered. He loosened up and walked off like nothing had happened.

"That was too close," Yamcha said, wiping his brow and taking a seat.

A week since Goku and Chi Chi's split happened passed by. Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan were training in the wilderness, this time in the cold environment to help with enduring harsh conditions. Piccolo sat out while he watched Gohan spar with his father. Gohan's intensity had increased since the incident, and he was really laying in on Goku. Goku may be strong, but he was really beginning to feel Gohan's hits.

"You're not holding back much, are you son?" Goku commented as he blocked a couple more hits from Gohan. Gohan gave no answer, his brow furrowing even more.

Gohan was angry. Angry at himself, his father, and his mother. _What did I do wrong_, Gohan thought. _If I was stronger, I could have helped Dad more in those fights before. Maybe I could have saved him back then against Raditz…_ Gohan knew these thoughts were fruitless. Even as young as he was, he knew those events were out of his control. But he didn't want them to be out of his control. His aura began spilling out, and increasing in size. Gohan charged forward with a loud yell and hit his father as hard as he could. Goku tried blocking, but the blow went right through his defenses and sent him backwards. Goku landed as best he could and looked at his son.

"Great going son," Goku praised with a smile. But then he worried. Gohan stood, his teeth clenched, his hands balled into fist while his aura danced like crazy.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Gohan yelled. His aura flashed gold, and now stood a Super Saiyan Gohan. Piccolo was astounded. This seven year old had just achieved what his father did in his twenties.

"My God?" Piccolo swore. Gohan's ki was enormous.

"Son, you did it!" Goku spoke, astounded himself. "You're a Super Saiyan."

"You're right, Dad," Super Gohan answered, but not in a tone he would normally use. "And now I'm going to hurt you!"

"What!?" Goku questioned. Gohan shot forward at an amazing speed. Goku couldn't move fast enough before Gohan head butted Goku right in the forehead. "Ow!" Goku cried. He'd never had to fight a Super Saiyan before, since he was the only one up to this point. "So this is what it's like to fight me."

"Goku watch out!" Piccolo warned. Goku ducked just in time, avoiding an attack aimed at the back of his neck.

"You're not trying to hurt me!" Goku declared. "You're trying to kill me!" Goku stood back up and looked into Gohan's cold green eyes. "In that case, I have no choice, son." Goku 's aura flashed and he became a Super Saiyan as well. "You're good kid," Super Goku spoke in his harsher tone," but I'm better."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Plans

Dragon Ball Z : A Super Saiyan's Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT, Toei, or anything else.

Chapter 4: Plans

Bulma lay in her bed at night, unable to get to sleep quite yet. Her bed was a full sized bed, and Bulma could help but note the absence of another body. She wasn't longing for just sex either. She wanted a partner, someone who would stick with her. The news of Goku and Chi Chi's separation had cause her some grief, but a tiny flicker of hope was lit as well. She wasn't sure if she should act on that hope though. It hadn't been that long since the incident. Even with Goku's usual cheerful demeanor, Bulma was sure he was probably still sad. If she wanted to get anywhere, she would have to be patient.

She would have to plan and prepare. Bulma wasn't a fighter like Chi Chi, but she was adventurous. Goku considered her a friend to be sure. But Bulma would need more assets at her disposal. Goku's greatest love other than fighting was food of course. Bulma wasn't much of a cook, but that could change. With her brains and skills, she could surely learn to cook to Goku's expectations.

So Bulma would learn to cook and foster her friendship with him. Then when she's got him where she wants him, she'll seduce him. _Yeah! That'll work great_, she thought. She yawned and sleep finally crept into her eyes.

Elsewhere, far in the north, two golden auras darted back and forth, sometimes colliding.

"Damn, Gohan!" Super Goku swore. "You're pretty tough!" Goku sidestepped a punch by Gohan and kicked him in the chest. Gohan felt the wind get knocked out of him, causing him to falter. It gave him just a few seconds of mental clarity, and he stopped attacking. Goku quickly noticed, and fell back. But he still held a stance in case Gohan's fury returned.

"I-I'm sorry, Dad," Super Gohan cried. He descended from the air back to the ground. His appearance returned to its normal form as he fell over. Gohan had exhausted all of his energy, and was reduced to unconsciousness. Goku finally calmed down himself, reverting back to his normal form.

"I'm proud of you, Gohan," Goku talked. "I'm sorry it took such a painful event to move you forward as a Saiyan warrior." Piccolo could barely believe what he had witnessed. His young student was matching power with his father, the most powerful man in the world.

"I can't help but feel proud of him as well," Piccolo finally spoke up. Goku turned to him with a smirk.

"It may have been Gohan's raw power that let him become Super Saiyan at such a young age, but it was your teachings than allowed him to keep up with me like he did," Goku admitted. "He's a good kid. He deserves better than me and his mother."

"Humans sure have it rough sometimes," Piccolo noted. But he corrected himself. "Saiyans too."

"You don't have to tell me," Goku agreed. "Life seems so simple on the battlefield, but life gets much more complicated when a family comes in." Piccolo was surprised. Perhaps these events had gotten Goku thinking a little more. There's a first for everything, I suppose, Piccolo thought to himself.

A few days later, Vegeta found Bulma in the kitchen of the Brief's family house. She was trying out a recipe, something Vegeta hadn't seen her do before. She was far too busy to notice the Saiyan prince watching her. _She's pretty cute when she's not yelling at me_, Vegeta thought to himself. Of course these thoughts would never be vocalized.

"Don't you have servants for this sort of things?" Vegeta spoke, breaking Bulma's concentration. Startled by the voice behind her, Bulma pressed down on her mixer and made a tiny mess. She turned flustered, but smiled when she saw him.

"Oh Vegeta! Never thought I'd be so happy to see you," Bulma said. Vegeta held back a smirk. "I'm trying to learn how to cook, so you can be my guinea pig!"

"What the hell is a guinea pig?" Vegeta asked, sincerely not knowledgeable of such a thing. He had only been living on earth for a little more than year. Bulma laughed.

"It means a test subject," Bulma replied.

"Why would I want to do that?" Vegeta demanded, taking her meaning more seriously than she meant.

"You'll get free food, which I know you can't turn down," Bulma explained. "And in return, you tell me if it's any good." Vegeta thought about it for a second.

"I suppose I could do that," Vegeta answered. "But what do you hope to gain from this?"

"Who wouldn't want to get better at cooking? Besides, food can be the way to a man's heart," Bulma said. Vegeta couldn't help but hope she was talking about him. _She couldn't possibly be referring to that idiot Yamcha_, Vegeta decided.

Ox King's house was impressive to be sure. Huge halls, and lots of servants ran about. Gohan tried not to get lost as his grandfather led him to Chi Chi's room. He hadn't seen her since the incident, and he wanted to assure her he still cared about her. Gohan finally arrived at his mother's room, while Ox King knocked on her door.

"Chi Chi, your son's here," Ox King spoke in his burly voice. The door opened quickly and Chi Chi ran to embrace her child.

"Oh Gohan, I'm so glad to see you're safe," she spoke, tightly wrapping her arms around her only son. "I love you so much."

"I love you to," Gohan assured her. "And I've been keeping up with my studies."

"That's a good boy," Chi Chi spoke, now looking him in his eyes while stroking his messy hair. "Are you staying out of danger?"

"Well, not exactly," Gohan admitted.

"What happened?" Chi Chi demanded.

"Well, I went Super Saiyan," Gohan answered. Fear entered Chi Chi's eyes.

"You mean that terrible thing that your father becomes?" Chi Chi inquired. "Don't let that power get to your head, Gohan. Such delinquency can lead to sorrow."

"I will mom," Gohan agreed, knowing full well what she referred to.

It was difficult to take in that his father, and now he himself, could become something so fearsome. Vegeta said the Super Saiyan of legend was a bloodthirsty monster, living only to fight. Perhaps if Vegeta ever achieved that form that would be the result. Gohan had actually refused to use that form since his first use of it, out of fear of losing his head again. Goku assured him it would be all right, but Gohan could always tell that Dad's personality changed in that form. He didn't become a monster, but he just seemed meaner, more aggressive.

"Be careful out there training, alright, son," Chi Chi said, bringing Gohan's attention back to the present. "And if Goku or Piccolo tell you something weird, use your common sense. I don't know what I'd do if something bad happened to you."

"Nothing will happen, mom," Gohan whined. "I trust both my sensei and father with my life." Chi Chi grimaced a little.

"Just listen to your mother, Gohan," she insisted.

"Yes, ma'am," Gohan replied respectfully.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5: Party Time

Dragon Ball Z : A Super Saiyan's Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT, Toei, or anything else.

Chapter 5: Party Time

"So are you going to come with us, Piccolo?" Goku asked his green friend. Goku , a couple months after his and Chi Chi's separation, had moved back to his old house he lived in with his grandfather long ago. He had changed his clothes to a more civilian style dress: an orange t-shirt and simple beige pants with sneakers. He put on a blue sports jacket and a white ball cap to finish it off.

"I might, but I'm not really that social type, as you know," Piccolo answered while standing outside the open doorway to the house. Goku walked out and looked to his friend.

"But Bulma's providing food at her place,' Goku said.

"I don't eat food, Goku," Piccolo needlessly reminded the Saiyan.

"Well, maybe they'll have tasty water," Goku joked.

"Fine," Piccolo gave up. "Maybe I'll see just how far the others have gotten in their training. Particularly Vegeta." Goku smirked.

"So you want to know if he's gone Super Saiyan yet as well?" Goku asked.

"After seeing Gohan do it, it seems only a matter of time before Vegeta attains it," Piccolo said. "We'll have to keep up our training in case he gets the cravings to beat on us after he attains it."

"Don't worry about," Goku replied. "Let's just go have fun!" Goku turned back towards the house and called out: "Gohan! You ready?" Gohan opened a window and stuck his head out.

"I'll be right there," he called back.

Over at Capsule Corp. Bulma watched as her guests arrived, awaiting the one she really wanted-Son Goku. Krillin was one of the first to arrive, and he greeted Bulma with a wave and a smile.

"It's nice to get a break from training, and Master Roshi," Krillin said.

"I'm sure," Bulma agreed. "I would've invited him too, but I can't say I'm in the mood right now."

More guests arrived, and even Vegeta stopped training to attend. He did however assure Bulma it was just to check on Kakkarot's current power, in his off putting macho style. He was currently busy grabbing a lot of food, when Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo arrived.

"Goku!" Bulma cheerfully greeted him. She approached him and hugged him. "I heard all about what happened. It must be very difficult." Goku was glad to have his old friend comfort him. "How do you feel?" Bulma asked, pulling away to look him in the eyes.

"It's hard to say how I feel about it," Goku answered. "I don't usually have problems I can't punch."

"How are you doing, Gohan?" Bulma asked, turning to the young Saiyan.

"I'm okay," Gohan answered. Bulma could see already he wasn't his usual self. He was always far more emotional than his father. _Must come from his human side_, Bulma mused.

"I heard there was some good water around here," Piccolo joked with Bulma. Bulma didn't quite know how to react. She laughed sheepishly.

"A joke. My, the demon king sure has come a long ways," Bulma chuckled nervously. "Anyways," Bulma said addressing the three," there's plenty of food and music. Goku," she began," You should try my cooking. I've been studying lately. Vegeta says I've improved quite a bit."

"Sounds great!" Goku answered excitedly. He quickly made his way to the buffet table and began picking up a bit of everything.

A little later that night, Goku sat at a table with his friends, Krillin, Oolong, Piccolo, and Gohan, finally full from his large meal.

"You can still pack it away, Goku," Krillin laughed from across the table.

"I really like food," Goku chuckled. "Bulma's stuff was pretty good especially."

"Oh you liked it, huh?" Bulma asked from behind Goku. Goku turned around in surprise.

"Yeah! I grabbed more of your stuff than anything else up there," Goku replied happily.

"I'm glad to hear it," Bulma answered. "I'm sure it was nice to get a home cooked meal after so long," Bulma said. Goku began to think.

"You're right," Goku said. Bulma beamed. "I might need to get remarried." Bulma really beamed. "But I should be careful. I don't want to ever have to go through what I did before." Bulma's mood went back down. _What was she doing? She was being selfish. Bulma needed to be the best mate for Goku too, just like she knew he could be the best for her. Every relationship before Bulma was looking for a guy perfect for her, but never a guy she'd be perfect for_. Bulma placed her hands on the back of Goku's shoulders.

"I hope you make a good decision," Bulma said. "You deserve the best woman you can find. Though I could make a suggestion." Goku looked back at her inquisitively.

"Yeah?" Goku asked. Nearly everyone else at the table recognized Bulma was making a move on Goku, accept for Goku of course, and Gohan who was too young to understand such things. Krillin gulped. He wasn't sure if Goku would ever go for the spoiled princess, Bulma. Though Krillin himself was pretty desperate at this point…

"Just don't choose someone just cause they can cook really good," Bulma finally said. Everyone nearly fell over from the unexpected line. Bulma, hiding her discomfort, edged away from the group.

"That's good advice," Goku said. Everyone else just rolled their eyes.

Off on the edge of the party Vegeta watched his rival and Bulma. Rage welled up inside. _Has she just been playing with my feelings? No! He mustn't get worked up over such foolish things_. Only his rivalry with Kakkarot **in combat** was important.

"Mark my words Kakkarott," Vegeta said under his breath. "I will defeat you one day. That'll be the last time you smile like the clown you really are."

That night, after everyone had said their goodbyes, Bulma fell into her bed, exhausted from the busy day of party preparation. She couldn't help but feel she'd shot herself in the foot. _"Just don't choose someonejust cause they can cook really good"_. How could Bulma convince Goku she was the one he needed. _I need to convince myself first_. He was pure of heart, a good father, savior of the planet, etc. _Maybe that's why I always settled for second best. Because first best is so far away_.

But Goku was not the judgemental type. He'd always considered her his friend, and she likewise, no matter their differences. Perhaps that was the key to this relationship. Or maybe some pafu-pafu was what Goku wanted. Bulma knew she had Chi Chi beaten in the looks department. _Let's just try both_, she decided. With that, her eyes closed.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6: Longings

Dragon Ball Z : A Super Saiyan's Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT, Toei, or anything else.

Chapter 6: Longings

A couple more months had passed, and still Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo were training. They were currently training in a forested area, rich with vegetation and animal life.

Gohan still had not come to terms with his Super Saiyan self, no matter how much Goku prodded him. Piccolo was not surprised however. Ever since he'd met the young Saiyan, Gohan had never fought to his fullest unless enraged. Super Saiyan represented all of that powerful angry state Gohan refused to embrace. Perhaps it was for the better. Gohan was still only a child after all. Even with his kind nature, he could be easily corrupted by his power. Goku had the advantage of maturity and control. Piccolo could only hope Gohan would grow into that as well.

"All right, Piccolo," Goku began. "Since Gohan still won't get serious, I'll need both of you to come at me."

"Maybe Gohan should take a break," Piccolo suggested. "I don't want you to get too confident in your abilities, Goku. I can still fight you on my own." Piccolo was no longer Goku's enemy, but he still considered the Saiyan a rival. He didn't want to admit to being weaker than Goku.

"Fine," Goku agreed. "Gohan, you can take a rest for a couple hours. Do whatever you'd like."

"Great!" Gohan laughed. A few months ago, he would have rushed to do more of his studies. But he'd began getting "behind" lately. He was beginning to consider himself a fighter more than a scholar now. Of course he didn't want to tell his mom this. "I'm going to go hang out with Krillin. The ocean's always fun too."

"See ya later then," Goku said, waving as his son took off on Nimbus. The Kame House wasn't actually too far off from where the three warriors were currently training. Goku returned his attention to his Namek opponent. "Now to show you you're still number two," Goku laughed at Piccolo.

"Bring it on!" Piccolo accepted the challenge. Both warriors began to move at incredible speeds, alarming the wildlife that were paying attention.

"I'm still number two!" Vegeta cursed, sweat flying off as he punched the air. "This is awful!" Vegeta screamed. He just grew angrier and angrier, all while increasingly growing noisy as well. "I can't accept this! I won't!" No matter how Vegeta trained, he couldn't reach his goal-Super Saiyan. As long as that form evaded him, Vegeta had no hopes of besting Kakkarot. _Even that damn Namek could beat me like this_, he cursed in his mind.

Outside the gravity training room, **inside** her own house, Bulma could almost perfectly hear Vegeta's noises.

"God, doesn't he ever settle down?" Bulma wandered. Vegeta's sounds of anguish might have received concern from Bulma, if it wasn't such a regular occurrence. Every time she had brought it up later, Vegeta had just ignored her or blown up on her. _He was an impossible man_, she fumed a little. Not like Goku. Goku didn't exactly open up often, but he wasn't a psychopath. This brought Bulma back to her original train of thought.

She was busty setting up her perfect plan. Over the past months she had spent much more time with Goku, revitalizing their friendship. Every chance she had she spent time with Goku. Surprisingly, she was really growing to like him even more. He was much more polite than he had been as a child, but was still surely and blunt. Though Bulma couldn't really know his thoughts, she thought he was growing to like her more too. He even actually called her all on his own a couple times. It was to facilitate a meal, but still. That meant he wanted to eat with her! So far she had kept any sensuality to a minimum. But Bulma was preparing to hit him hard soon. _I'll where that one dress with the low neck line_, she thought deviously.

Vegeta finally emerged from his training, tired from banging his head against the wall of his own incompetence. _I can't even claim my own rightful title_, he whined inside his head. Maybe Bulma would comfort him. He just had to try and not be an asshole. He had honestly been trying lately, but it **did not** come naturally. Being an asshole was what had kept him alive up till this point. But he wasn't living directly under a tyrant anymore. _But I can't afford to get soft either_.

Vegeta showered quickly and changed to normal clothing. He entered Bulma's house without permission and looked around the large main room. _No one_. He wandered down one of the halls, glancing at the various portraits hung on the walls. _Hmph, family. A father that spends his time bumbling, while his woman drowns herself in liquor. Is that what humans hold so dear?_ He stopped suddenly, catching Bulma in her bedroom, her door wide open. She was in the process of changing, and Vegeta got a nice long glimpse of her bare back and bottom. Bulma was distracted as she looked into the mirror, reflecting her naked front, something Vegeta quickly noticed. His face grew red, but he didn't leave. _She may indeed be worthy of being my queen_, he thought. Bulma finally caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror.

"Go away, perv!" Bulma yelled, turning and throwing whatever heavy thing was closest to her. Vegeta dodged and quickly ran back down the hall. No matter what, Vegeta compulsively obeyed her orders. _Maybe that's another reason she should be my queen_. He sat on the sofa and waited for her to come back out. Finally she walked in, wearing a nice dress and an angry expression.

"Who said you could spy on me?" she demanded. Vegeta found it difficult to face her, lest he just envision her gloriously naked all over again.

"It was an honest mistake," he replied, finally turning his eyes to face her. "Sorry." Bulma blinked, her anger vanishing.

"Alright," Bulma sighed. _I never thought I'd hear those words come from his mouth_, she thought. "Well, pretend you didn't already see the better "outfit", and tell me what you think of this dress?" Bulma asked. Vegeta turned some more to get a better look. It was a nice dress, conforming to her curves, as well as the neckline accentuating her assets quite nicely. The black color made her appear quite mature and womanly.

"It, uh, looks good," Vegeta answered nervously. Bulma smiled.

"Glad to hear it," she said. "I guess I'll just change then and come back out in a minute." She turned around and walked back to her room, this time carefully shutting her door. Vegeta sighed in relief. _I can take on any foe in the galaxy, but such interactions are difficult for even a prince_.

Goku tossed a capsule into a clear pasture, and a house popped out. Night had come and darkness had descended on the forest around him. Gohan still hadn't come back, but Goku wasn't worried. He had been on his own adventures long ago, and he had been much less powerful than Gohan at his age. Adventures of a different time...

Goku entered into the house and quickly assembled a large meal. One of the containers was a box of cookies from Bulma. They had grown closer lately, and Goku was glad for it. He hadn't realized then, but Goku had become reliant on Chi Chi's role in his life. Without a woman, Goku just didn't quite feel normal anymore. But he and Bulma weren't like that. _I wonder why not_, he began to think. She was young and beautiful, spirited, and now she was a decent cook to boot. _Maybe I should consider her…_ It hadn't been that long since Chi Chi left him, but Goku was already tired of being alone. Piccolo and Gohan just didn't provide a certain something... _Man, I miss having sex_! Goku yawned. Maybe he could think about this stuff some more later.

To be continued…


End file.
